


Executioner's Song

by Nester



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nester/pseuds/Nester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canderous has his own confrontation on the Star Forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executioner's Song

Canderous knew there were few things he'd enjoy more than watching Revan kick Malak's traitorous ass.  At that very moment, the former master and apprentice were fighting an epic battle on the observation deck of the Star Forge.  His only consolation for missing it, the unfinished business he was duty bound to complete promised to be almost as satisfying.

With no attempt at stealth, Canderous made his way toward the lone figure kneeling in the center of the room.  He had seen this Jedi get the better of countless foes, defeating the savage and graceful alike.  His anticipation for this meeting had been building for over a week, and now fortune had finally brought the two of them together.

"Stand up and face me, princess."  He drew his blade from its sheath and took an aggressive stance.  "Only one of us is making it back to the Hawk."

Canderous watched as Bastila rose from her meditation position and turned toward him.  When their eyes met, he saw neither the fire he expected nor the fear that was common in one who had been challenged to a fight to the death.  Instead there was a sadness that shown through her attempt at that infuriating Jedi calm.

"We will never be friends," she stated, as if it were an undeniable fact.  "But we both want what's best for Revan."

Canderous smirked in response.  "If the Force showed you that, then you know it's nothing personal."  He gripped his blade tighter, willing her to shut up and fight.

Bastila made no move for the lightsaber hanging from her belt.  She lifted her hands up and away from her body, revealing that she was unarmed and had no intention of defending herself.  She took a step closer, never breaking eye contact.

"There are moments."  She paused, the expression on her face one of contemplation.  "Moments when we can clearly see that the point of no return is a convenient lie.  Revan offered me such a moment."  The last of her words almost a whisper, "it's not too late for you, either."

Canderous drove his sword deep into Bastila's chest, and watched as "the Hope of the Republic" faded away.  Of the Ebon Hawk crew, only he seemed to recognize that she was Revan's greatest weakness.  A vulnerability unfitting of the conqueror of the Mandalorians.  It had been clear since the Jedi returned from the alien temple that this was something, perhaps the only thing, Revan could not do.

Canderous marched out of the chamber with his sword sheathed and his heavy repeater in hand.  "There has to be more of Malak's flunkies somewhere," he mumbled.  He needed a good fight.


End file.
